


Don't Be Stupid

by Sydders09



Series: Cowboy Bebop (Spike Spiegel) [5]
Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Caring, F/M, Friendship, Mad Pierrot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydders09/pseuds/Sydders09
Summary: When Mad Pierrot attacks Spike for being in the wrong place at the wrong time, the Bebop crew come together against the madman.
Relationships: Spike Spiegel/Original Female Character
Series: Cowboy Bebop (Spike Spiegel) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740274
Kudos: 10





	Don't Be Stupid

Vida checked on Spike the same time Faye took the tangerine she left for him and ate it. She drolled on about nothing Vida cared to hear, so she slipped away to grab another tangerine for Spike.

When she brought the first one, she was seething after hearing some man attacked Spike out of the blue. Vida later found out Spike came across the man after he finished killing a group of men, which she proceeded to put her anger on Spike for not minding his own business. The bounty hunter couldn’t say anything coherent with the bandages around his head, so he said nothing at all, leaving Vida to set the fruit on the table just out of his injured reach. But of course, her concern for the man – and her small crush – brought her back to him.

Faye was gone when Vida returned. Spike looked miserable and irritated at the same time.

Vida sat on the table where Faye had before, a new tangerine in hand. “I saw her take the other one. Want it?”

He mumbled something she didn’t understand.

“Here.” Vida sat the fruit down, leaning forward to unwrap the lower part of Spike’s face. “I don’t understand why Jet thinks this is the best method of covering wounds. Regular bandages will work just as well.”

“It’s his way of shutting me up,” Spike said.

Vida picked up the fruit again and peeled the skin away to spare Spike’s injured fingers. She ripped off a slice and handed it to the hunter.

“What? Not gonna feed me?”

“You’re capable of doing that yourself.”

He hummed and swallowed the piece like a pill.

“Wow... Did you even chew it?”

“No need.”

She rolled her eyes and handed the rest of the fruit over. “While you scarf that down, I’m grabbing a couple of bandages for your face. That cut on your right cheek looks rough.”

Spike studied her, his mouth bulging with the tangerine.

Another roll of her eyes. A light chuckle came out before she left him. She came back a minute later unwrapping one of two bandages.

“Thanks,” he said as she gingerly covered the large cut on his cheek.

“You need to be more careful, Spike.” Vida unwrapped the smaller bandage and covered the other wound. “We go through our medical supplies too fast when you jump headfirst into things.”

“He attacked me, you know. I was minding my own business.”

“And yet, you came back looking like this. Bad luck follows you.”

“Oh, well.”

Vida huffed. “Why do I have this horrible feeling you’re going to go after this guy?”

“Who knows?”

“If you have to... just take care of yourself. I’d rather you come back here banged up than dead.”

“Afraid you’re gonna miss me?”

She stood, looking him in the eyes. “I’m afraid I’ll lose a really good friend.” And she walked away.

* * *

“Vida!” Jet called out as he entered the hangar.

“Yeah?”

“Be ready with medical supplies when we get back.”

She frowned. She already knew Spike left to confront the man who attacked him. She didn’t like how Jet was frantically getting his ship up to fly.

“What’s going on?”

“Mad Pierrot. He’s bad news and I’ve gotta get out there to make sure we don’t lose Spike.”

“Can’t I go with you? I’d be more help out there than here, Jet.”

“It’s too dangerous.”

“But you and Spike can go out there, right?”

Jet sighed. “I’m sorry, Vida.” He climbed into his ship and took off without looking back.

“Yeah, well screw you, too, Jet.”

“Need a ride?”

Vida flipped around to see Faye standing beside her ship. “You’re going?”

“Jet can’t tell you to stay here, you know. He’s not your father. I’m going to help Spike where I can. You’re welcome to come along. I won’t stop you.”

Vida nodded. “Thanks, Faye. Let me grab some medical supplies just in case.”

“Hurry. Spike doesn’t have a lot of time.”

“I know.”

* * *

Faye helped Vida climb out of her crashed Red Tail, the sounds of the amusement park filling any possible silence.

“Are you okay?”

Vida nodded. “A few bumps and bruises. You?”

“Same.”

“Is Spike okay? I lost sight of him when we went down.”

“I don’t know. He and Pierrot went off to the parade street. I heard gunshots, but it’s quiet now.”

“Let’s go. We might be too late.”

“Should I get the bag?”

“Please. I’ll meet you there.” Vida ran away.

The parade of giant animals neared the end of its track. Pierrot was nowhere to be seen much to her relief and fear. Spike sat on the ground off to the side, one hand holding his left shoulder.

The lady hunter skidded on her knees to stop herself from crashing into him with the force she wanted. His previous wounds were too new for that kind of thing. Vida put her hands on him, feeling for anything wrong.

“Gunshot wound,” he muttered, lifting his hand to show his shoulder. Spike’s eyes stayed on the worried woman still checking him over.

“Faye’s bringing the medkit I packed. I don’t know where Jet is. What happened to Pierrot?”

“It was the strangest thing.” He looked past her. “He hesitated. I got a knife in his leg and then he... started crying for his mother.”

“Really?”

He nodded. “Like a kid. The dog stepped on him. I bet we’d find him wherever that parade ends.”

“We’ll let Jet handle that. You aren’t doing anything until you stop looking like a mummy. All right?”

“Whatever the doc says,” Spike smirked. “I could use a nice long nap after all this.”

“Yeah, yeah. Enjoy it while you can, cowboy.” Vida let out a long breath before letting her head fall on his good shoulder and carefully hugged him. “Please don’t do something stupid like this again. The Bebop needs you... We all do, Spike.” _I need you_.

Faye was in the distance, but Spike let himself wrap his good arm around Vida’s waist for a moment. He wouldn’t promise not jumping into potentially dangerous situations, but he could thank Vida for coming after him. Jet and Faye wouldn’t get that sort of thanks not because he wasn’t grateful. No... Vida was just the exception.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop with the Spike x Vida fics. I love them so much and keep getting inspired. I will probably have another one up for them within the week. I hope you love them as much as I do. Thanks for reading, y'all.


End file.
